Three More Crosses
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: The Straw hats get three new members. Takes place after Thriller Bark.


**Three More Crosses**

 **One Piece fanfic**

 **The Straw hats get three new members. Takes place after Thriller Bark.**

" **Iron Man" Steele: 50,000,000 Bari, Parimythica 'Iron-Iron' fruit.**

" **Magi" Abra Alakazam: 15,000,000 Bari, Mystical Zoan 'Djinn-Djinn' fruit**

" **Sea Devil" Suu: 5,000,000 Bari, Logia 'Oil-Oil' fruit.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1: The Sea**

Steele was turning green. And nothing Ala or Suu tried could fix that.

"We need a doctor," Alakazam told her oily companion. The blue/green slime-creature nodded, then reached for the transponder snail nearby, handing it to her friend. Ala turned the snail to distress mode before sending her message.

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me? My friend is in need of medical attention…"

 **Less than five miles away to the east**

" _He is extremely ill, please, send help! We are willing to pay! We are currently near an uninhabited island with a shark-shaped bluff! Please, send help!"_

Nami put down the snail's receiver, then turned to her captain.

The Straw Hat Pirates had been enjoying a fine breakfast when the call came. Most of the crew was still sitting. Chopper, the ship doctor immediately stood up.

"We've got to help them! As a doctor, I can't let people suffer!" he shouted. Luffy patted the reindeer-man on the head.

"Don't worry, Chopper, we'll go help them. Maybe we can convince them to join the crew if they're interesting enough!" The rest of all smiled and grinned at their captain's antics.

 **Back with the three from before**

Ala heard a cannon shot from the east. The next thing the girls knew, the side of the shark bluff exploded; lucky for them they were far enough away to avoid all the falling rocks. They then saw a ship with a straw-hat wearing jolly roger and a lion figure head.

"What in the world?" Ala looked up at the large ship. It clearly belonged to a pirate, but what kind of pirates had such a happy looking ship?

"HEEEYYY! ARE YOU THE ONES WHO SENT THAT DESTRESS?"

Ala and Suu looked towards a boy with a straw hat. They noticed the ship move right up to their own boat before a hatch opened up, revealing a small, circular room with a dock. A boy with a long nose and a man with green hair were standing on the dock, the boy holding a rope with a small hook on it. He started swinging it before tossing it, snagging on the bow of the dingy they were in. The green haired man then took the rope and started reeling the three friends in.

After they were pulled in, the door closed behind them, and the long-nosed boy lowered a plank for them to walk onto the dock. The green-haired man came aboard and picked up Steele, before he took Ala's sick friend topside. Suu climbed into her bucket and Ala carried her up after, with long-nose taking the rear.

When she surfaced, the green haired man led her to a second floor deck, before entering a room, which turned out to be a mini-clinic. A heavy, hairy man wearing shorts and a fuzzy pink top-hat was washing his hands, and instructed the green haired man, Zoro, apparently, to place Steele on the examination table.

The man in the pink hat then turned to Ala's friend, making a few simple checks, noting his breathing, heart rate, etc., before turning to the small group in the medical room, Straw-Hat, Long-Nose, Green-Hair, and a red haired woman, as well as Ala and Suu.

The doctor laid it to them all, simply and professionally. "He's got motion sickness."

Ala sighed with relief. Nothing life threatening.

"So what do we do now," the green haired man asked. The woman turns to Ala.

"So what's your deal? Why travel out to sea with some guy who's got motion sickness?" she asks.

Ala blushes a little as all attention turns to her.

"My name is Abra Alakazam. My companions are Steele," pointing to the man on the examination table, "And Suu," pointing to the slime creature. "We use to live on an island not far from here, until pirates sacked the whole island and burned down everything. That was a few months ago. We only made it out because of our powers," she explains, raising her hand and making an ember burst from the tip of her finger, surprising the pirates.

"You've got devil fruit powers?" Zoro asked. Ala nodded.

"Steele ate the Paramythica 'Iron-Iron' fruit, which covers his body in ultra-tough metal, and lets him change the shape of the metal to form weapons. Suu here ate the Logia 'Oil-Oil' fruit, which turned her into an oil-person. I ate a Mystical Zoan called 'Djinn-Djinn', essentially making me a genie," she explained, dissipating the fire.

The boy in the straw hat had a glint in his eyes that Ala knew all too well.

"I wish for meat!" he yelled. Ala just gave him a deadpanned look.

"No," she said in a very final manor. Luffy looked dejected.

Ala sighed. "I don't grant wishes. My powers just turn me into living magic and let me warp reality. Its power is derived from the genies – the Djinn, to be specific – so it's labeled Zoan, although I think it's more Logia, due to the whole 'living natural element' thing."

Luffy was the most impressed by this information.

"So who are you guys? I can guess from the jolly roger you're pirates but I don't recognize your emblem?"

Luffy grinned.

"We're the Straw Hat Pirates! I'm the captain; Monkey D. Luffy! And this is my crew: Roronoa Zoro, the first mate; Nami, the navigator/treasurer; Usopp, the sniper/charlatan ("Hey!"); Sanji, the cook/brawler; Tony Tony Chopper, the doctor; Nico Robin, the archeologist; Franky, the shipwright; and Brook, the musician! We're all misfits in our own ways, but we all bonded and work together to be the best and follow our dreams!

"So what are your dreams? You want to join us? We've got plenty of room, and we may even find the guys who busted your home."

Steele groaned and sat up then; apparently Chopper's motion sickness drug was working like a charm.

"Join… pirates? After what they did to us!? Forget it!" he shouted. "Those damned fish-men pirates, and their stupid captain Arlong! I swear the next time I see him, I'll kill him!"

Luffy looked confused. "Arlong? He's in jail! I beat him up myself! I got my first bounty after re-arranging his face into the shape of my fist!"

Ala and Steele were shocked when they heard this. Nami then passed them a newspaper from just after the 'Arlong incident', showing a beat up Arlong in chains, and a picture of the so named 'Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy', dead or alive, 30,000,000 Bari. They looked at the man before them.

"Th-th-thirty m-m-million!" Ala stuttered. Nami then passed them a newer paper, a wanted poster: Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy, wanted dead or alive, 300,000,000.

"Th-th-three h-h-hundred m-m-million!" Ala and Steele were beyond shock. In just a couple months, this man's bounty was boosted ten times over!?

Steele looked at the man in the straw hat. "W-w-what did you d-do!?" Luffy's grin terrified the two devil fruit users.

"Well, it was thirty mil after beating up Arlong and a corrupt marine official, a hundred mil after beating up Crocodile, and it boosted to three hundred mil after I attacked Enies Lobby!"

A farting sound could be heard. Everyone turned to Ala.

"E-excuse me, I need to go change my everything. A-also, if you'll let me, I wouldn't mind joining." She then ran off to grab her spare clothing and find the toilet. Robin went with her.

The rest of the crew, as well as Steele and Suu, watched the two women leave.

"Whelp… if Ala's joining, Suu will, and I can't travel alone, and you _did_ defeat that bastard fish-face, so, what the hell, I'll join."

Luffy jumped and shouted in joy.

Suu then crawled up to Steele and pulled on his pant-leg. She was holding a number of papers. Steele grabbed them and started reading.

"… SEVEN BILLION BERI!? FOR NINE PEOPLE!?"

 **DONE!**

 **Chapter one is done.**

 **For reference, Steele was based off of Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail). Abra Alakazam is based off of Shantae (from Shantae). Suu is based off of Suu, from Every Day Life with a Monster Girl (Monster Musume for short).**

 **The crosses refer to the Alabastia arc, how the straw hats used crosses on their arms to identify each other.**

 **Like, Fav, Subscribe.**

 **(Shadow JAFF fades into darkness)**


End file.
